warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Resource Deposits
General Information Deposits earn oil and/or metal resources at a set rate, continously throughout the time you own it, without requiring a specific act of collection, like oil and metal pumps (While in your home base, if you look at your resource collection total, you will see the totals constantly increasing from the flow of resources from the deposit(s)). They also contain set defenses that can be repositioned, but not be upgraded. You can also add your own troops to guard the deposit, once you control it. When you are a new player and still under damage protection, you cannot take oil and metal deposits because doing so is an act of war. You could take the deposits if they were not claimed by a non-cpu player. However, none will be available to take depending on the players who have already claimed them in the fort. Depo Production and Defences Note: #The Number of Defense towers varies per deposit. Only one platoon can defend a depot at any given time, you can heal platoons guarding depots from the storage area. #Some rogus are now downgrading... Some of the motars are LV 3 'Fun Facts' # Did you know you can control an unlimited amount of deposits? #Did you know unlike main bases you can attack a deposit no matter what level the player/rogue faction who owns the deposit is? #Did you know you can attack a deposit as many times as you want? Even 10,000 times! #Did you know that if you look at the angles right, you may not think it, but you can sneak a Cobra between two turrets to take out that pesky mortar! # Never initiate an attack on turrets from the air. While higher level aircraft can take them out or a decent amount of medium levels, they sustain a lot of damage so its best to let ground platoons handle those. If you don't have a Mega, Challenger, or Paladin then use Razorbacks for their range. Clear a path for your aircraft to hit the mortars and tanks guarding the deposits while avoiding the range of other turrets. # Did you know the deposits you control can be used as forward repair sites for your platoon(s)? Ever been conducting combat operations on the FAR side of the sector, and not want to have to return your platoon 10-30 minutes back to your home base? Well, if you happen to control a deposit in the area (or you are ballsy enough to take one from someone else), you can place your platoon as a guard in the deposit; go back to the World Map; click ENTER BASE; then go into the PLATOON tab, and select to repair that unit. Now you can repair without the time-consuming travel. Once repair is complete, you can remove the platoon by clicking on the deposit from the World Map, and choosing the option to withdraw them. However, the possible downside to that is if you took a deposit from someone, and they come back for it shortly after you start repairing your platoon. Your platoon will have to defend from the attacker, just as if they were built-in defenses. So they could be killed and sent all the way back to your home base anyway. Taking another player's deposit could also cause other retaliation, so weigh the pros and cons, and make a good decision. # When upgrading unit health, units in deposits will not have full health until they are excluded from the deposits. (A bug) # Do you know that ''you can Control a Rogue Giant in 14 minutes - without any loss # Do you know that whenever a player quits the game, all deposits he controls will be ROGUE , and that's why people are giving depos. # Thunderbots are great to guns in Depos, but bad to units. '''The Lowest LV to have a depo The record in KIXEYE: LV 2 Strategy Guide Gigantic Deposits. Step 1: First of all, you must lure out all of the tanks and kill them with your cobras. There are no air defence units (Except turrets) so it is pretty straight forward. Use rifle men to lure them out. Step 2: Once step 1 is completed, your next objective would be to kill the northern most mortar (Below Mine factory). This can be done easily with level 8 Cobras or LV 1 Elite Warhawk or Lv 1 Warhawk without taking any losses. Step 3: Once step 2 is completed, Use Razorbacks (RB) or Laser Tanks (LT) if you have them, to take out the two turrets. Once that is completed, Use Cobras to Snipe the next two mortars. Step 4: '''Once step 3 is completed, destroy the left bunker with RB's or LT's. This bunker is filled with 18 Heavy Gunners (HG). '''Step 5: '''Once Step 4 is completed, Destroy the right bunker with Either LT's RB's or Cobras. This bunker is only filled with 2 HG's so killing it with 21 Level 8 Cobras is possible without taking losses is completely do-able. If you don't want to do this, just do as described in step 4 to both bunkers. '''Step 6: Now that the bunkers are out of the way, destroy the next Left Mortar with cobras while RB's or LT's destroy the next 2 turrets on the right. It's pretty straight forward. Step 7: '''Now that you have one turret and mortar left, destroy the mortar first with Cobras. Then destroy the final turret With RB's or LT's. '''Congratulations! You've Just Learned How To destroy/capture a Level 25 Deposit! Note: This can also be used to take out most deposits Metal/Oil Deposits only have Mortar Towers Guide Those Deposits (Metal or Oil) that only have Mortar Towers can be easily destroyed. First use any air unit(s). Then select the target Mortar Towers. Then they will destroy them. You don't know that Mortar Towers can't fight air units? You can do this guide to any amount of Mortar Towers. But make sure there's no Gun Turrets. Gun Turrets can destroy air units. Also All motars can be Anti ground. You may use honey badger to distract - any fast units will do that Category:Other pages